


Sam And The Micro Peen

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [77]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Sam knows he’s got a tiny cock, but that doesn’t matter to everyone, especially not Y/n.





	Sam And The Micro Peen

“Dude, come on. Just ask y/n. Pretty sure it can’t be worse than no”, Dean grumbled, his attention going back to his laptop after finally making Sam stop tapping on the table.

“Dean, you know what everyone else has done. What if the same thing happens again?”

Dean rolled his eyes. 

He was sick of this dumb self-doubt. 

Sure, Sam apparently had a small cock.

Of course, Dean hadn’t seen it, but he was aware.

Apparently, Jess cheated on him with Brady. Amelia with some dude. And a few other women had also. 

When Sam asked them why, they all gave him the same reason. 

Sam couldn’t pleasure any of them with his small cock.

He knew it was small. Especially once he was a teenager, he realized, this wasn’t a good thing. 

Having almost all the women he thought he loved cheat on him because of that? Well, that just made his want to avoid any sort of relationships.

So, of course, Sam was terrified of actually making a move on y/n, his best friend and the one person he loved truly.

“Dude, if you don’t say something, I’ll tell y/n myself”, Dean threatened, sick of having to watch his brother pine over y/n every day.

“Come in”, y/n yelled, sat on the bed, watching some old reruns of a show Sam had seen before.

“Hey, y/n…”

Y/n looked up and smiled at Sam, patting on the bed.

Sam grinned, going over and climbing on, legs stretching to the end of the bed.

“What’s up?”

Sam looked down, afraid of what y/n would say.

This was a bad idea, he never should’ve come here in the first place.

He got up to leave, but a soft hand clamped down on his bicep.

“Where you going, moron?” y/n chuckled.

Sam looked back, the smile on y/n’s face, eyes shining, looking so perfect.

He couldn’t stop the words coming out of his mouth.

“I love you”.

Y/n stared at Sam, unsure of what to do.

“I-I’m sorry”.

Sam was about to pull away, but found himself on top of y/n, hands holding his head, caressing his cheek and running through his hair.

“Love you too, moron”.

“Hurry up. I just wanna go home”, y/n whispered, shivering in the cold as Sam held the door to the diner open.

“Sorry. But, you know Dean”.

They walked in, grateful for the warmth and quickly made their way to the counter.

“Hi there. Can I just have an entire pie, please?”

The waitress nodded, asking for the flavour, to which y/n responded with pecan.

The couple waited at the counter, y/n shifting from one foot to the other, Sam leaning against the counter and looking around.

“Oh shit!”

Y/n looked up at Sam, wondering what happened.

Following Sam’s line of sight, y/n saw a girl and a man, sat in the corner booth, sitting together in silence.

“Who’s that?”

Sam looked down at y/n and swallowed.

That was Beka. 

The girl he sort of loved. 

She cheated on him with another hunter, throwing insults at him and claiming he could never please her with his ‘microdick’, that she needed a real man.

“Bitch!” y/n commented, hoping the pie would come quickly.

Beka looked up at Sam, recognizing him, then lowering her head in shame.

“I mean, you should be glad she did cheat”.

Sam furrowed his brows, staring at y/n in shock.

“Not like that. But, if she didn’t, you’d be stuck with someone who didn’t see how amazing you are. Plus, you wouldn’t be with me, would you?”

Y/n tiptoed, placing a soft kiss on Sam’s lips and turning back to look at Beka.

“And besides, she looks miserable. The guy’s been checking the waitress out the entire time and she’s seen it, but just not said anything. My guess is he’s cheating on her too, but she just doesn’t want to leave him.”

Sam realized y/n was right. 

Beka did seem miserable with the dude. 

He felt bad for a second, but realized she brought this on herself.

“I love you. You know that, right?”

Y/n’s head turned to the side, looking at Sam and smiled.

“Of course, moron. I love you too. Oh-and Dean told me about the whole cock thing. I really don’t mind. You don’t have to worry about stuff like that with me. Ok?”

Sam nodded, knowing y/n truly meant it.

Y/n snuggled into Sam. 

Sure, his cock wasn’t big at all. 

Hell, y/n could barely even feel it even with Sam buried inside them. 

But y/n knew Sam was the greatest guy anyone could ask for.

Sweet, hella hot, great body and just the kindest person ever. 

Sam was a catch and y/n knew it would be the dumbest thing to do, giving him up, especially when the reason was the fact that Sam had a tiny cock.

Besides, even if Sam’s cock couldn’t give y/n any orgasms, the Winchester was great with his fingers and tongue, which always made it worth it. 


End file.
